1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to systems and methods for use with automobiles to enhance their safety by eliminating the ability for the vehicle to accelerate suddenly as a result of accelerator system malfunction or accidental actuation of the gas pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of reported deaths linked to sudden acceleration of vehicles has increased dramatically and forced major car companies to re-evaluate their technology, indeed force the recall of millions of vehicles. Without some form of system configured to override the accelerator, a stuck gas pedal will continuously increase the speed of a moving vehicle even with brake pressure applied.
Furthermore, notwithstanding the possibility of faulty technology itself that results in acceleration of the vehicle even when the gas pedal is not intentionally depressed, accidental concurrent actuation of both the brake and gas pedal commonly occurs as a result of driver panic. In emergent circumstances a driver may attempt to forcefully slam on the brakes but accidentally hit both the brake pedal and the gas pedal at the same time. The vehicle thus fails to stop and actually will accelerate as the power of the vehicle outweighs the braking capability. Injury or death to driver, passengers, pedestrians, and property damage can result, and indeed has resulted forcing the need for further vehicle recalls, investigations, and safety overhauls.
In some instances simultaneous depressing of gas and brake pedal occurs if the driver has limited feeling in his or her feet or legs from particular ailments. Mistakenly believing he is depressing the brake pedal only, the driver will accidentally cause the vehicle to accelerate if both the gas pedal and brake pedal are concurrently pushed. These situations occur even more frequently for sport or coup-type automobiles which have smaller interiors wherein the gas pedal and brake pedal are situated extremely close to one another.
Known in the art are means to control the throttle of a vehicle or allow the accelerator to act as a brake. In other words, a vehicle can be modified to control its speed or braking without actually using the brake pedal. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,108 teaches a braking system responsive to abrupt release of an accelerator pedal which is solenoid-actuated and includes a brake force doubling mechanism to accommodate driver-actuated operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,663 shows a speed governor with dual safety system for motor vehicle which has a control circuit for controlling the accelerator and the decelerator with a brake switch for throttle release. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,663 describes an automatic throttle valve control for an internal combustion engine which has a protective circuit for a throttle valve with a servo motor and idling return device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,640 shows a vehicle safety system for driver pedal misapplication using excessive pressure applied on the accelerator by driver to reduce speed and apply brakes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,466 describes a motor vehicle brake light control apparatus comprising a timing circuit which inserts a delay before illuminating the brake light as a result of engaging the clutch system or idling throttle system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,107 is a one pedal safety driving system or braking control system for motor vehicle which includes an interrupter unit that disconnects the output current unit to reset the vehicle to acceleration state based on pushing of the pedal.
Certainly then a vehicle can be modified to control its speed or braking without actually using the brake pedal, but as above this is traditionally done by using circuit-controlled speed governors or other accelerator-attached bypass systems and safety devices used as throttle controls. There is a need then to bypass the acceleration system using an alternative system and method which bypasses the throttle-control system when actual brake pressure is applied, as follows.